Edward Richtofen Quotes
Kino der Toten *'Ja, Ja...DIE!' *" I bet zat hurts doesn't it...GOOD!"- when he shoots off a zombie's limb *" I cannot torture my minions without power Dempsey, you go turn it on." (at the very begining of the game) *" A WAL A NAH WAL! " - Kill a lot of zombies *"Ah, o bathroom... Not a very interesting place... Unless you're German... LIKE ME!!" - Bathroom area (Does not know the activation) *"Zis van didn't photograph so vell..." - Blank Photo (use Square, hold down) *"Hello, Dempshey... Ah, it's just a portrait... AN UGLY ONE! - Dempsey Photo *"His eyes are following me...!" - Nikolai Photo *"Ah, it's a picture of ze monkey bomb..." - Takeo Photo *"Oh, look! It's me... But not quite as magnificent!" - Richtofen Photo *"NEIN! TOO CLOSE!" - Kill a Zombie at close range *"AHAHA! A bunch of little pieces of bone fly from its neck..." - Shoot a zombie in the neck *"BOOM, you have no more head... Ahaha!" - Headshot a zombie and kill *"I take your pain... I put my straw in it! *slurping sounds* And I DRINK IT UP!!" - Kill a zombie *"Don't be afraid of death... Be afraid... Of ze docktor!" - Kill Zombies *"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ZE DOCTOR!" - Kill a Zombie after it has hit you *"Ze Doctor sez... DIE!" - Kill a number of zombies quickly *"Tick-tock, tick-tock... Zis takes so LONG!" - Pack-A-Punch a weapon *"What is it, Dempshey? Marrow-sucking Maggot-Whores?" - Kill a number of Zombies (Rare) *"NEIN, NOT ZE PUPPIES!" - Beginning of HellHound Round *"Oh, my poor little accidents... STAY AVAY!" - Beginning of HellHound Round *"ACK! I don't like it ven zey lick me!" - Kill a HellHound that has hit you *"Hm, zere is no power, how suspicious... OR OBVIOUS!" - Start of game *"Power, power, power, power. It's always the first priority..." - Start of game *"I cannot torture my minions visout power... Dempshey, you go turn it on..." - Start of game *"For ze revival of ze UNFITTEST!" - Buy a Quick Revive *"Yesh! She sounds like a shveet little specimen...!" - Buy a Jugger-Nog *"I can't be sure, but I think the active ingrediant rots your mind..." - Buy a Speed Cola *"Ah, Double-Tap, Double-Tap, Double-Tap, Double-Tap, Double-Tap, Double-Tap Root Beer, Root Beer who doesn't like ze root beer?" - Buy a Double-Tap Root Beer *"I LOVE ZIS ROOT BEER!" - Buy a Double-Tap Root Beer (rare) *"Oh, zey puppies! I love ze-! Oh...! Zey so ugly..." - HellHound Round (rare) *"OH! It just vent SPLAT!" - Kill a Nova Crawler *"STAY BELOW ME, UNDERVERST!" - Kill a legless Zombie *"Get off my leg, minion!" - Kill a legless zombie *"ZOOOMBIES, it's time for your DISEMBOWLEMENT!" - Get the Bowie Knife *"Zis is just so heavy..." - Buy the M14/Sniper Rifles *"I CAN HIT MORE ZAN VON AT A TIME!" - Gets the M14 *"Einy, miny, miney, moe, I vill shoot you in zhe toe... UNT DA FACE!!" - Killing Zombies *"ZIS MAKES ME ANGRY!" - Buy the CZ-75 Single Gun/The Revolver *"Double za pleasure, double za pain!" - Buy the CZ-75 Dual Wield *"A force of nature at my fingertips!" - Buy the Thundergun *"DO YOU LIKE MY GLOWING GREEN BALLS!?" - Kill a zombie with the Ray Gun *"YES! YES, EXPLODE!" - Kill a zombie with a grenade *"You remind me of Patient 13225...Only you make less noise when I stick things in you..." - Recieving the Monkey Bomb *"Zat dreadful little girl continues to make my life difficult..." - Get the Teddy Bear *"Vere did you go?" - Get the Teddy Bear *"Box, we talked about zhis..." - Get the Teddy Bear *"BUT I NEED YOUR GIFTS!! HOW CAN I HAVE ZHEM!?" - Get the Teddy Bear *"HAH! BOW before ze Almighty Doctor!" - Use the Thundergun/Zeuscannon *"Zey vill all flattened like pancakes!" - Use the Thundergun/Zeuscannon *"RATATATRATATATATA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" - Get an automatic weapon (Galil, Commando, etc.) *"I vill save vials of zeir blood... For later..." - Get the G-11 *"Vhere did you go? I don't know, do you?" - Headshot a zombie and kill *"Look at vat I have created!" - Shoot/Make a Crawling Zombie *"I need to find some ammunition...! *cries/whines*" - No Ammo *"I need to find more of my little friends...!" - No Ammo *"How can I be running low on ammo!?" - Low Ammo *"How can ze Doctor be so poor!?" - Try and buy something too high for you *"Alas, ze Doctor ish too poor to buy zis..." - Cannot buy a weapon and try anyway *"LOW ON AMMO!" - Low Ammo *"Vithout bullets, I'll have to resort to... SCHTABBING!" - No Ammo *"Come to Richtofen, my little minions...!" - Get a high-calibur/good weapon *"Mummy said not to hurt animals any more..." - HellHound Round *"Vatch zem all explode so beautifully!" - Use something explosive *"Zey vill submit to ze darkness... YES...!" - Get a machine gun/automatic rifle *"He cannot fight now, he's been... Disarmed... AHAHAHAAHA!" - Shoot off a Zombies arm *"Zat must be ze failed experiments Maxis mentioned..." - Turn on the power *"Now I will hear the anguished cries! HOW WUNDERBAR!" - Get a Automatic Rifle *"An autopsy is more easily performed with a shotgun..." - Buy a shotgun *"A found a piece of ze meteor!" - Find the first piece of the Meteor *"A found anozher rock... Maybe zey stole zis from Japan...!" - Find the second piece *"I FOUND ZE LAST PIECE!" - Find the last piece *"I found a delicious tune...!" - Activate the Hidden Song (Find All Pieces) *"IT TICKLES! IT TICKLES, I KNEW IT! IT TICKLES!!!" - Get Defeated *"YAH! Zis makes ze BIG HOLES... I like big holes..." - Get a shotgun *"I KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" - Kill a zombie that hit you *"Dempshey, I hate you... I hate you so much..." - Play online and use Richofen and Dempsey *"~Double zhe pleasure, double zhe pain, double zhe damage...~" - Buy Dual CZ-135s *"VAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ZE POOR PUPPIES!?" - Kill a Hellhound *"Vat!? I cannot achieve pleasure vith zis!" - Get the CZ-75 Single Gun *"VAT!? I am nothing but a peasant!" - Not enough points for a weapon *"Zis looks like a rather deadly tool..." - Buy the Bowie Knife *"I don't know who Jim Bowie was, but he must have been BIG and LONG and SHARP..." - Buy Bowie Knife *"Look at Dempshey! He's surrounded! Ahahaha... Let's leave them to him..." *"Oh, an alley... How quaint..." - Open the door to the alley and walk out (unknown activation) *"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHADIE!" - Kill Zombies *"Unt fire-breathing shotgun...? WHUNDERBAH!!!!!!!" - PAP the olimpia *"Nikolai! You are my best friend! ...I will experiment on you much later zan ze others..." - Play with *"Takeo, I vant you to run ahead of me..." (Takeo Reply) "You'll get lots of... Vat's it called? Ah, *"POP GOES ZAH VESEAL!" - Headshot a Nova Crawler *"Don't be afraid of death... Be afraid of ze Doctor...!" - Kill a number of zombies *"OH! Unt veapon of great accuracy...!" - Buy the MP-40 *"I bet it hurts SO GOOD if I put my hand in zere..." - Pack-A-Punch a weapon *whistles* - Pack-A-Punch a weapon *"Aw, don't make fun of Dempshey, Nikolai! That monkey was practically FAMILY to him!" - Respond to *Nikolai's comment on Cymbal Monkey *"Nice shot, Nikolai!" - Killing Zombies with Nikolai *"You know, you should practice on Dempshey... While you're on a roll..." - Killing Zombies with Nikolai *"How can someone so DRUNK be so ACCURATE!?" - Killing Zombies with Nikokai *"Pack-A-Punch... Curious..." - Pack-A-Punch a weapon *"I SWALLOW YOUR HEART!!!" - Kill a zombie with a knife/weapon (Knife is more often) *"Perhaps I can save his appendix..." - Kill a Crawling Zombie *"Are you... Board? AHAHAHAHAHA!" - Get the Carpenter power up *"My blood with flow vith zheir tears!" - Get the Insta-Kill power up *"FIRE SALE! How whunderbah!" - Get the Fire Sale power up *"A gift from Sam!? BUT VHY!?" - Get the Max Ammo power up *"Ze flames... Of ze damned...!" - Get the Nuke power up *"More time to play vith my pretty ones!" - Get the Max Ammo power up *"Zat should keep my patients at bay..." - Get the Carpenter power up *"Sounds like ze handivork of Ze Masons..." - Get the Carpenter power up *"Zey are held outside for a little vhile now..." - Carpenter power up *"Ah, no... You're not supposed to fall apart like zat..." - Shoot off a limb *"AHA, AHA! It makes a fun noise, too!" - Get an automatic weapon *"Ya, ya, ze power needs to be turned on..." - Start of game *"I FEEL LIKE DANCING!" - Kill a number of zombies (rare) *"Yes... Ya, YA...! DIE!!" - Kill a number of zombies *"NINE! Attack Dempshey, not ze Doctor!" - HellHound Round, Play with Richtofen and Dempsey *"Ah, his torture vas SO BEAUTIFUL!" - Kill a zombie "BURN, MY CHILDREN!! BURRRRRN!!!" - Use olimpia PAP'ed *"You should go follow DEMPSHEY now!" - Large amount of Zombies (10 or more in one room) "So many gears... Such German ingenuity!" - Pack-A-Punch a weapon (rare) *"Step into ze light...!" - Get the Nuke power up *"No, I am not ready for Hell! I don't even have my good shoes!" - Be defeated *"Help me, zey are displeased!" - Be defeated *"Did ze voices tell you to save me?" - Be revived *"I vill please you now... ZE VOICES!" - Insta-Kill Power Up *"Ah, danke..." - Be revived "Danke" is German for thank you. *"~Fountains of Sorrow...!~" - Kill multiple zombies with a grenade *"I'll get you something nice vhen zis is over..." - Be revived *"OH! It's so light and DEADLY!" - Get an SMG *"I feel ze blood in my eyes...!" - Kill a zombie at CLOSE range (rare) *"Take zem back, Samantha!" - Kill a HellHound *"BAD PUPPY!" - Kill a HellHound *"It iz time to RUN!" - Out of ammo (rare) *"I like the way the bloody mist feels against my skinnn...!" - Kill a number of zombies at close range *"Why don't you shut your ignorant hole, Dempshey...? And your mouth..." - Killing Zombies with Dempsey *"Samantha, didn't ve talk about zhis?" - Get the Teddy Bear *"Look at it! CRAWLING to it's Masta!!!" - Make a crawler *"Feel ze POWER of Dr. Richtofen!" - Using Thundergun/Zeuscannon *"I hate you, Dempshey... I even hate your eyes..." - Play with Richtofen and Dempsey *"Oh, zey vill be all over ze floor, unt da valls, unt da ceiling!!" - Get an explosive weapon (LAW rocket, *"A crossbow vith a explosive round? Zhey think of EVERYTHING...!" - Recieving the Crossbow *"A crossbow? Interesting..." - Recieving the Crossbow *"Dempshey, if you had a braincell for every headshot, you'd only be shtupid..." - Revive *Dempsey with Richtofen *"Get off my leg, Minion!" - Get hit by a crawling zombie *"IT'S TEARING MY SHEENS! DELICIOUS!" - Get hit by a crawling zombie *"Dempshey, you are now my favorite..." - Killing Zombies with Dempsey *"Can it be? The DG-3!? The DG-3 zats just for me!? AHAHAHAHAHAH!" - Obtain Thundergun *"So ZIS must be vat Maxis was hiding..." - Obtain Thundergun (Rare) *"FLASHY LIGHTS!! FLASHY LIGHTS!!!" - Firesale (Rare) *"See ze powar of Dr. Richtofen!" - Get 3 kills w/ 1 shot *"OH JOY! I made unt STUMPY!!" - Make a crawling zombie *"IT'S STILL ALIVE!!!" - Use 2 grenades on a zombie and it still lives (Lvl 25 and up) *"I vant to get closer and EMBRACE zeir pain..." - Headshot w/ L-115 Isolator (Rare) *"KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN NEXT TIME!! Ahahahaha-! Oh... Zere von't be a next time..." - Headshot w/ *L-115 or D-115 (Rare) *"I sink... I mush vomit... Ugh..." - Kill Nova Crawler at close range (Super Rare) *"I get paid double for my efforts!" (recives 2x power-up) *"I am so pleased, now DIE!!!!!" (killing multiple zombies) *"Ah yeah, my clients of darkness will die with great PAIN!!!" - upgrades weapon *"Tiny little organ parts for everybody!!!" - killing zombies with grenade *"Ah, the delicate flesh, ya..." - killing zombies *" I can smell my own blood, FEAR ME!!!!!" - getting hit by zombie *"Don't be afraid of death, be afraid of ze Doctor!!!" - End of round *" Oh, tons of soooorrrroooooow!" (Singing) *"Death comes to you minions, be afraid!" - End of round *"A gift from Sam? But why?!"- Gets a Power-up *"My poor little accidents, STAY AWAY!!!" - Being attacked by multiple zombies *"THE BLOOD! THE BEAUTIFUL BLOOD!!" - Knifing multiple zombies *"Shriof! DIE!!" - Kills zombie *"Why do i feel so heavy?" - Gets Max Ammo Power-up *"Oh, the lovely BLOOD!!" - Knifing multiple zombies *" Zey've all gone mad! Ve must help them.." - Being revived *"It gives me great pleasure to deal this much pain." - Killing zombies *"Does anyvon have balls zat need polishing?.....Calm down Nickoli !" *Zis cowboy is not amushing- upon recieving Double Tap Root Beer *"Did you feel it!?.... Oh I hope you did" - blow up both of a zombies legs with a grenade 'Ascension' *"Boom goes the corpses!" *"Their little heads will go...Boom!" *"Double Points! Double ze death, double ze fun."' *"Clean-up on aisle six!.....Dempsey had an accident..." *"Ohh haha...Ze little demon goes boom'.." *"AH! There's blood in my eyes!--Oh yes. *"OHH! The inside of your head is delicious!" *Ohh, his death vas so....juicy." *"Oahhh ze body parts....in vundabah!" *"The wretched screams of the dead fill my heart with joooyy!" *"It has DOCTAH in ze title! (Girly voice) Just like mee!" *"Nein! Ze dirty hairy little man things are taking my..things!" *"OHH! There's a doll inside a doll inside a DOOLL!....Sounds perverse..!" *"Perhaps I shall dip ze tip in faecal matter." *"With zis I can go a very long time!.....That turn you on?" *"Ohh, I do like ze sound of zis one...it tickles my special place." *"Look at him, CRAAWLING to his master.....oh he's dead." *"Is he trying to communica-Ohh no they've having sex... *Unzippes Pants"" *"Hehehe, stop tickling me!" *"Oooh, your so big!" *"I used to smash these things, just so I could see my sister cry." *"Death has come to you my children." *"I count one, two, three, oh shiz" *"Oh no, ze hands, groping me...it feels...sooo gooood...hehehe" (evil voice) *"I'm not dead!...Not yet." - revived *Ahh! It looks like it sucks them in! - Use the Gersch Device on multiple zombies. *Usually ze voices aren't so angry! Shangri-La *It's mine! MINE! I'LL CONTROL THEM ALL! *Excellent, It is all coming together now. (Low laughing then he starts coughing then finishes laughing) *Now that you are done I'll be taking that. (Laughing) *I have earned Und Anchivement. (Quiet voise) yeah. *Weeeeeeeee! I hear a Crystal rising. *NEIN! This sounds BAD, LIKE NIKOLAI SINGING *Feast little ones, FEAST!!! Ohhh........ I mean, I'm on my way Dempsey! *BOX, I hate you.... *This is a rifle, not just a gun. I use it to kill, and IT'S SO MUCH FUN!!!! Moon *﻿ "I WIN! ... The power! THE POWER! I WILL CONTROL THEM ALL! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!! But not before we continue the game!" - 1/2 Easteregg completed *NEIN! AIR! Gut for torture! ACH! - Not wearing a PES in no air zones *WEEEEEE, I can bounce around like a free little bunny, WEEEEEE. - Jump around in Moon (rare) *with no bullets i must resort to stabbing...AH STABBING!!! - No Ammo *More, Give Me MOORRRRREEEEE, OK A Little Less... - Killing Zombies (rare) *Their Homeostatic Functions will be all mine Hahaha, ALL MINE!!! - Killing Zombies (rare) *GRIFFIN STATION, FOLLOW ME! - Use the Teleporter to travel to Moon *JA, It Worked, Now Onto Phase Twelve! *Again With Ze Floping Doctor......... - Get Phd Flopper *Ahhh ROOT BEER! - Get Double Tap Root Beer *I Will Shoot Zem, IN THEIR EYES!!!! - Get Deadshot Daquiri *Revive THIS you animals! *Do-Do-Do-Dempsey Is a stupid hunk of meat (Citation Needed) *Oh Dempsey, i think i can see your house from here, IT'S ON FIRE! - Start of game *Ohhhh, this must be where they bake all the Apple Pies! - Start of game *Lungs...Feel....flat.......PAIN....in...Pacre...as! - Not wearing a PES in no air zones *This...Is all...Dempsey's....Fault.....I......Hate...........PIE! - Not wearing a PES in no air zones *ah.. the earth rise is so vunderval from here - Buy first door at Moon *I knew i should of invented a egg moving robot... maxis and his stupid rules AND ACCENT- While moving egg aorund map Der Riese *Oh look!!! (Sarcasticly) A big thingy like that other thingy. *I FEEL LIKE DANCING! *No...NOOO! I am not ready for HELL, I have nothing to wear! *It's OKAY, I have every thing under control. *GROAN* GET OFF MY BOOTS! *DOUBLE TAP ROOT BEER!!!!!!! Double tap, Double tap, Double tap, Double tap, Double tap, Double tap root beer........ root beer! Who doesn't like the rootbeer? *I am not scared, but I could use some help! *I'd love to bathe naked... IN YOUR BLOOD!! *COME TO YOUR DEATH! COME TO THE DOCTOR! Tranzit Ka-boom! (coughing is heard) Excuse me, I am still getting used to zhe evil." Then he says the power up.(only heard first time.) Double Points Insta Kill Max Ammo Carpenter Oh look! You got the Wunderwaffe DG-2. HA! JUST KIDDING! Ha ha ha! It's like playing don't touch the lava,But with REAL LAVA! Ahahaha. Is that all the damage those missiles did? I was hoping for less ground and more lava... I remember doing that just to anger that little girl! Oh, His screams are so DELIGHTFUL. Ah, This building look's familiar. No power, No juggernog, You have it easy compared to how THEY had it. It look's like a Max ammo but I can't be sure, I can only see everything at the same time. That GIFT was just for YOU, And you throw it away! (Whiney hurt voice) I think I'm offended. Speed cola! Oh, how I MISS that invigorating TASTE! Ahhh, The best drink of them all. Buried **" Samuel? Samuel Stuhlinger" **"Calm yourself Samuel, we are all friends here are we not?" **"We have no time for such petty rivalries my friend, i feel that Maxis may manipulate your companions into **following his orders, he can be a very convincing liar, i know this first hand. For now you must focus on **only gaining control of the tower above ground. It is more important than you can possibly imagine!" Grief "We will work together against the zombies, ah?(laugh)CO-OP TIME, SO MUCH FUN! WUNDERBAR! Ahahaha. Your on two teams and only one team can survive, so, good luck. - start of grief "One of them is down ! (when a Player is defeated) only one of them remians, SHOW NO MERCY! (When one player is left) Two left, make them suffer( When only two people are left) Three of them are down! You know, I think im atually starting to miss the other three Three enemies remain... Category:Quotes Category:Town